White
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: "Makam siapa ini?" #TAKABURC [kolaborasi takanashi misaki dan Nairel Raslain]


**White**

Disklaimer:

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

White © takanashi misaki [kolaborasi bersama Nairel Raslain]

 _Rating_ : T (or T+ _for_ _language_ )

Ringkasan:

"Makam siapa ini?" #TAKABURC [kolaborasi takanashi misaki dan Nairel Raslain]

 _Genre_ : _General_ , _Hurt_ / _Comfort_

 _Warning:_

 _This fic contains only about four or five men. Girls are mentioned just for the sake of trivia. For that I deeply apologize._

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

 **.**

 **.**

"Makam siapa ini?"

Lelaki yang tengah berjongkok itu menelengkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara berat yang masuk dalam jarak pendengarannya. Siapa orang yang sebegitu idiotnya hingga menyapa seorang buron—dan, apa katanya tadi, ' _Makam siapa ini?'._

Sebentuk asap tembakau membentur pipinya begitu ia berbalik. Ralat—orang itu bukan idiot. Orang yang kini berada tepat setengah ludahan jauhnya dari wajahnya itu _berengsek_. Bila bukan sesama perokok, paru-parunya jelas akan berontak begitu tertampar asap sepekat ini.

"Kedua matamu sudah rusak, ya? Dari jarak sedekat ini kau masih tidak bisa membaca namanya?" Lelaki itu menjawab ketus, memilih kembali memunggungi orang berengsek itu dan mengeluarkan kotak sewarna gading yang membungkus sepotong _cake_ di dalamnya dengan manis.

Orang berengsek itu mendengus, seolah berusaha menyembunyikan cibiran pahit. Lelaki itu mana peduli. "Terakhir kali aku baca laporan, status orang ini masih 'hilang' bukannya 'mati'." Orang berengsek itu melangkah mendekat, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon besar di samping makam yang ditunjuknya tadi.

Alis lelaki yang berjongkok itu mengejat sekilas, namun ia masih tidak bergerak. Ia mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya, lantas memejamka—

"Oi!"

Dalam gerakan sekilas, kerah _yukata_ -nya ditarik sangat keras hingga membuat lelaki itu terangkat dari posisi jongkoknya; fokus matanya berbenturan dengan uap napas orang berengsek itu. Lelaki itu menggertakkan giginya, menaikkan oktafnya saat menukas, "Apa maumu, berengsek—"

"Kubilang dia belum mati! Jangan berpose seolah kaumau mendoakan arwahnya."

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya, ujung alisnya otomatis bertemu. "Haah?"

"Dia _hilang_ , bukannya _mati_ —"

Orang berengsek itu berkedip dengan tampang bodoh (cocok, kok) saat mendadak ia merasakan lelehan cairan bening meluncur mulus di pipi kirinya, memotong perkataannya. Lelaki di hadapannya tidak bergerak. Butuh sekitar dua detik bagi otak (yang mungkin sama-sama berengsek)nya untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya; dan dua detik tambahan untuk memerintahkan otaknya menggerakkan otot tangan kirinya untuk menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk menyeka cairan itu.

"Menurutmu, makam siapa ini?"

Lelaki itu menyeringai pahit, namun masih tidak berusaha berontak.

Ekspresi si berengsek di hadapannya mengeras; ia menjambak syal merah yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang dikuburkan di bawah situ. Dia masih _hilang_ ," semburnya. Sepasang matanya berkilat karena marah.

"Setahuku semua jasad di Edo melewati proses kremasi. Memang tidak ada yang dikuburkan, kan?"

"Sialan, bukan itu maksudku—"

"Keras kepala."

"Aku menyatakan _fakta_."

"Begitu? _Fakta_ nya, makam ini jelas bertuliskan nama _nya_ , berengsek."

"Itu yang kalian putuskan sepihak, kan? Seenak kalian sendiri memajang namanya di tempat ini—"

"Napasmu bau rokok, jangan dekat-dekat."

"Oh? Lain kali kau harus memastikan sudah gosok gigi sebelum main meludahi wajah orang."

"Sebenarnya _apa sih_ masalahmu?!" Lelaki itu akhirnya kehilangan kesabarannya, menyentakkan tangan orang berengsek itu kuat-kuat.

"Tadinya aku sudah akan pulang dengan _tenang_ , tahu."

Lelaki itu tertawa pahit. Lelucon si berengsek ini benar-benar keterlaluan. "Nah, silakan pulang, kalau begitu," ejeknya.

"Aku tidak percaya, _kau_ , dari semua orang akhirnya memilih _hari ini_ untuk mengantarkan _cake_ favoritnya kemari. Dengar, coba beri aku beberapa tips untuk mengabaikan orang bodoh sepertimu lain kali aku menjumpainya, mungkin besok-besok aku bisa lebih siap."

"Perban saja kedua matamu sekalian."

"Lucu, apalagi kau yang bilang."

Lelaki itu tidak lagi menggubris perkataan si berengsek; menghela napas merapikan yukata dan syalnya, lantas berjongkok sekali lagi, memunggungi si berengsek itu untuk ketiga kalinya.

Si berengsek itu juga tidak berkata apa-apa lagi lebih lanjut; namun lelaki itu mendengar suara salju yang membentur tubuh.

 _Jadi kenapa kalau idiot berengsek itu mati beku karena tiduran di salju?_

 **.**

" _Aku pengin makan_ parfait _."_

 _Hijikata mengerutkan dahinya. Dipandangnya ketua sekaligus pendiri_ Yorozuya _itu dari balik tumpukan laporan Yamazaki. "Jangan bicara seolah kau punya cukup uang," jawabnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada baris-baris panjang kalimat laporan itu, tangannya gesit menyingkirkan beberapa paragraf bertuliskan;_

ANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANPANANP—

" _Pelitnya. Minggu lalu aku ulang tahun, kan? Nggak ada kado, nih?_ Parfait _tiga gelas, misalnya?"_

" _Tumpukan hutangmu saja jauh lebih tinggi dibanding laporan Yamazaki. Beli setengah porsi mana mampu."_

" _Gin-_ san! _Sudah kuduga ada di sini. Ayo pulang, Kagura-_ chan _juga sudah menunggu!" Mendadak_ shoji(*) _digeser kasar. Shimura Shinpachi berdiri tegak dengan menyilangkan lengan, menatap bosnya dengan kedua alis bertautan. "_ Ane-ue _bilang hari ini kita bisa makan di rumah, tapi Kagura-_ chan _bilang dia 'mau ketemu Gin-_ chan _'."_

" _Haah? Paling dia mau menghabiskan uangku lagi, kan? Bilang padanya gadis seusianya sudah ada yang kerja jadi_ agejo(**) _, Gin-_ chan _bukan ATM yang bisa digesek kapan pun!"_

" _Gin-_ san! _" Shinpachi menukas jengkel._

" _Haah, aku kepengin makan_ parfait…. _"_

" _Gin-_ san _, gajiku dan Kagura_ -chan _untuk empat bulan ini masih belum dibayar."_

" _Haa? Gaji? Minta saja sama_ mama _Tosshi_. _Toh kalian juga pernah digaji olehnya, kan? Palingan juga dia cuma bayar separuh dari jumlah yang kubayarkan."_

" _Oh, iya, hutang gaji mereka waktu itu belum kaubayar, ya."_

" _Oi!"_

" _Anu, kami belum pernah dibayar tunai olehmu, Gin-_ san _."_

 **.**

"Lagi pula, dia jauh lebih suka _parfait_. Tiga gelas." Mendadak si berengsek angkat bicara lagi, walau tidak ada tanda-tanda dia bergerak mendekat.

"Aku tahu." Lelaki itu menukas, kedua tangannya cekatan mengurai lipatan kotak di hadapannya, memperlihatkan sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ lengkap dengan tatakan plastik dan sebuah garpu bening. "Tapi toh dia tidak pernah punya cukup uang untuk membeli separuh, kan?" Lelaki itu tersenyum, masih ingat jelas wajah tertekuk—siapanya? Teman? Orang yang berulang kali menolongnya? Hutang berjalan?—saat 'siapanya' itu masih belum mendapatkan segelas pun traktiran _parfait_ favoritnya hingga dua minggu setelah ulangtahunnya.

"Heh, terus kau memberinya _shortcake_ kecil karena lebih murah? Pelitnya."

"Begini-begini aku orang baik, lho. Mana mungkin aku menambah hutang orang yang tinggal nama." Sahutnya, ringan saja mengangkat kembali topik yang beberapa detik lalu membuat jalur pernapasannya menyempit. "Walaupun peranku memang _tsukkomi_ , lama-lama aku capek juga menyanggah pernyataan ngawurmu itu." Si berengsek di belakangnya lebih terdengar jengkel dibanding lelah.

Ia meraih kotak korek api dari dalam saku jasnya dan mengulurkannya pada punggung lelaki di hadapannya, mengedikkan dagu. "Kupikir kau juga merokok," ujarnya, masih menyodorkan geretan yang menyala.

Lelaki itu tersenyum pendek. "Begini-begini, aku tidak seberengsek kau sampai tega menyemburkan racun pada namanya."

Dan lelaki berengsek itu menjawab, setengah tertawa, "Heh, maksudmu kau takut dia bakal menggentayangimu kalau _cake_ -nya ternoda abu, kan?" Si berengsek itu mematikan nyala api dalam satu kibasan tangan dan memasukkan kotak korek apinya kembali ke kantongnya. "Ya ampun, kupikir tipe orang yang masih bisa ditakut-takuti cerita hantu di umur segini benar-benar sudah punah."

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Lagi pula, sudah sejak agak lama dia memaksaku berhenti merokok," lanjutnya, kini bangkit dan menghadap si berengsek. "Kupikir dia setidaknya pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padamu setidaknya satu kali."

Dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum miring, memejamkan matanya. "Mungkin, kalau kami punya waktu lebih untuk mengobrol normal," sahutnya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dengan santai.

"Hmm." Lelaki itu menengadahkan wajah. Awan kelabu tampak menggantung rendah; mungkin kurang dari satu jam lagi tumpukan putih akan mulai menyusun lebih banyak gundukan beku. Lalu teringat suatu hal. "Kupikir tadinya kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya, menatap si berengsek yang kini tengah menepuk-nepuk salju dari pantatnya.

"Hm, ya. _Sekarang_ aku mau pulang. Siapa juga yang mau tertimbun salju?"

"Heeh."

Si berengsek itu sudah hendak mengayunkan langkahnya sebelum matanya kembali menatap lelaki itu—yang kembali memunggunginya, kembali fokus pada makam itu dan kotak _cake_ itu, menekuk dan melipat kotak pembungkusnya sedemikan rupa, membentuk payung mini agar _cake_ itu tidak basah terkena salju.

"Kau bisa masuk angin, lho."

"Hmm."

Lelaki itu bisa merasakan si berengsek itu berdiri tepat di sebelahnya—dan matanya membulat saat si berengsek itu menyentuh batu nisan bertuliskan _Sakata Gintoki_ , jemarinya yang kasar karena terlalu lama menggenggam gagang katana perlahan mengelus guratan kanji itu dengan halus—

Lelaki itu terperanjat mendapati satu lagi yang bisa diartikannya.

— _dan dengan gerakan sayang._

"Menurutmu, makam siapa ini?" tanyanya.

Lelaki itu bergeming.

"Maksudku, toh ini cuma batu yang ditulisi namanya. Kupikir aku tidak akan segitunya kaget kalau ternyata ini idenya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan diri cuma agar bebas bergerak diam-diam."

Lelaki itu berdiri; namun tidak terbersit sedikit pun keinginan untuk melirik si berengsek di sampingnya.

"Kupikir aku cuma takut kalau-kalau ternyata _Sakata Gintoki_ memang cuma ini—"

Lelaki itu menghela napas; sebentuk uap putih tampak mengepul sekejap.

 _Aku takut kalau Sakata Gintoki memang hanya sebuah ukiran batu._

"Memangnya, menurutmu… batu ukir ini, _makam_ ini, milik siapa?"

 **.**

Si berengsek itu dengan sangat tidak menyenangkannya, memberikan tatapan tajam yang ingin sekali—benar-benar ingin sekali, membuat lawan bicaranya menusukkan sesuatu ke dalamnya. Tolong jangan salahkan si lelaki buron karena memiliki ide itu. Salah si berengsek juga dengan tidak sopannya menambahkan kalimat yang sama tajamnya, "Kupikir tadi _aku_ yang _tanya_ _hal itu_ dan _tidak mendapatkan jawaban_ dari _seseorang_."

Lelaki itu mendesis, "Ya dan hei, aku menjawab ketika kau pertama kali bertanya padaku." Sadar tatapan si lelaki berengsek belum juga luntur ketajamannya, ia menambahkan dengan nada datar, "Jangan salahkan aku."

Tepat jawaban itu selesai diberikan, keduanya terdiam. Bohong kalau keduanya tidak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Buktinya kedua orang itu menatap makam di hadapan mereka lamat-lamat dan jelas sekali sembari memikirkan sesuatu. Keberadaan makam itu dan juga nama yang tertulis di nisan itu memang tidak menyenangkan. Itu semacam sesuatu yang seakan mustahil terjadi.

"Makam siapa ini?"

Helaan napas dihembuskan kasar. Lelaki itu akhirnya membuka suara, "Kau ini tidak punya hal lain untuk ditanyakan, ya?"

Si berengsek mencoba tidak menambah perkara karena lawan bicaranya tidak repot-repot menatapnya ketika menanyakan itu. Dia sudah cukup tersinggung dengan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Sudah jelas karena _dia_ tidak ada di _situ_ —di bawah tanah itu! Aku hanya heran mengapa nisan sialan itu bertuliskan namanya." Belum selesai. Setelah melenyapkan puntung rokoknya ke dalam salju di bawah kakinya, ia menambahkan, "Dan kau _tidak cukup tuli_ untuk mendengar segalanya—segala yang sudah kutumpahkan tadi!"

Tidak terkejut mendapati si lelaki berengsek idiot dan segalanya itu memberikan respons yang begitu, si lelaki buron menarik napas pendek dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya— _jawabanmu,_ jadi mengapa kau terus bertanya kepadaku? Mengganggu saja. Pulang saja sana, sial!"

"Kau masih bertanya hal itu?" Sepasang mata si berengsek tertuju penuh pada lawan bicaranya. Setelah melirik ke arah langit sekilas, ia melanjutkan lagi, "Hanya heran mengapa kau percaya dia…benar di situ."

Tetapi pertanyaan itu tidak segera dijawab. Lelaki itu memikirkan tentang langit yang gelap selama beberapa saat setelah si berengsek juga melirik ke arah langit. Dan setelah beberapa saat itu, akhirnya si lelaki menjawab, "Aku punya jawabanku sendiri."

Perbincangan mereka memang tidak menyenangkan. Keduanya pun tahu itu. Topik mengenai si-dia-sudah-mati-atau-belum _-_ dan-makam-sialan-itu-milik-siapa itu lebih parah dari topik pembicaraan apa pun. Dan keduanya tidak mengerti mengapa harus menambahkan persoalan semacam sindiran dalam perbincangan mereka. Bikin repot saja! Membayangkan salju yang kelihatannya bakal turun sebentar lagi saja sudah mengerikan dan masih ditambah hal-hal semacam ini. Bahkan keduanya tidak akan heran kalau mereka berakhir dengan saling gempur. Toh sudah sejak lama mereka menjadi musuh. Yang satu mantan anggota kepolisian dan yang satu sudah menjadi pemimpin sepasukan orang sejak masa perang dulu—bahkan statusnya masih buron sampai sekarang.

"Hei…aku ingin tahu…mengapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya menerima ini?" Si berengsek melanjutkan lagi. Itu jelas membuat si lelaki buron tidak menyukai ide itu. Tapi si berengsek yang benar-benar idiot itu tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan saja, "Maksudku kau…kau _rekannya_ —rekan perang dan sebagainya itulah, kupikir kau bakal lebih sulit menerima ini daripada aku—ya, aku."

 _Baiklah, kau akan kuladeni._ "Kau ada masalah dengan itu? Walau kami tidak memiliki hubungan baik sejak dulu, aku mengenalnya. Tapi kupikir ini lain soal." Si buron tidak perlu melongok wajah lawan bicaranya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan padanya. Sengatan tatapan tajam sudah sampai ke puncak kepalanya, benar-benar jelas bahwa si berengsek itu tidak menyukai jawabannya.

"Oh, kau _mengenalnya,_ ya? Itu terdengar _masuk akal,_ " tantang si berengsek.

Helaan napas panjang ditarik. Si lelaki buron itu menekan-nekan rasa panas ke dasar tubuhnya dengan jengkel. "Kalau aku tidak ingat sekarang aku sedang berada di depan makam—tidak perlu menatapku begitu, baiklah, _kemungkinan_ _makamnya_ , aku pasti sudah melubangi kepalamu." Dalam jeda yang diciptakan si lelaki buron, tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulut si berengsek. "Kau pasti setuju orang bodoh macam dia tidak akan mati segampang ini. Tapi dia cuma orang bodoh yang suka berbuat rusuh. Dia pasti telah berbuat suatu hal yang menyebabkan dia mati. Itu tidak mengherankan sama sekali."

"Kau ini malah terdengar pasrah saja sama nasib, tahu." Si berengsek memelotot begitu dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari wajah keras lawan bicaranya. "Apa?! Dia, kan, _memang belum mati_!Kau saja dan semua orang sialan—yang _bisa-bisanya,_ menerima begitu saja bahwa dia _mati_!"

Lelaki itu mengamati ekspresi keras dari wajah si berengsek. Ada senyum miring ganjil yang langsung timbul di wajahnya sendiri. "Kupikir kita sedang berdiri di depan _makam seseorang_."

Si berengsek itu mendengus. Lawan bicaranya itu memang tidak memiliki ekspresi yang bagus dan kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut itu menjengkelkan. Tatapan keras dan tajam dilayangkan si berengsek. "Dan sudah kubilang, ini pasti makam kosong! Dia belum mati—persetan dengan nisan dan apa pun ini dan itu!"

"Dan kau sudah punya jawabanmu sendiri. Berhentilah menggangguku, berengsek!"

Si berengsek melunak. Dia bertanya dengan pelan, "Dan…jawabanmu sendiri?"

Seberkas senyum pendek—yang tumben tidak terkesan buruk, terbit dan menghilang dengan cepat. Agak tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang keras. "Itu _bagianku_. Kalau kau masih _punya_ jiwa kepolisian, benahi tempat tinggalmu ini. Jaga dan selesaikan masalah yang _mungkin_ dia tinggalkan. Dua bocah yang diurusnya mungkin bisa membantumu."

Si berengsek itu tersengat ketika lawan bicaranya mengambil langkah menjauh. _Tunggu! Belum selesai!_ Dan si berengsek berhasil menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam dirinya, "Tunggu, sebelum kau pergi, aku benar-benar ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu. Menurutmu…makam siapa ini?"

Langkah kaki si lelaki buron berhenti. Dia tampak mencolok di antara makam-makam dan salju yang menumpuk di atas tanah. Tampak begitu kuat. Diam-diam si berengsek berpikir apakah si lelaki buron itu masih ingin menghancurkan Edo, tempat yang sekarang rasanya sudah pantas disebut neraka. Karena bagaimanapun, si lelaki buron mantan pejuang perang itu tampak masih berkeinginan menghancurkan dunia meski agak samar. Mungkin karena Edo sudah hancur duluan—atau mungkin, karena _orang bodoh itu_ sudah dikabarkan _mati_.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu jawabanku?" Si lelaki buron itu membuka suara, masih berdiri di tempatnya dan tidak membalikkan tubuh untuk sekadar menatap si berengsek. "Itu _hanya_ makam, bukan persoalan besar."

Si berengsek tersentak, "Apa maksud—"

"Dan satu hal lagi," potong si lelaki buron, masih tidak mau membuang tenaga untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Untuk pertanyaanmu yang satu lagi, aku punya jawabannya: Sakata Gintoki _bukan_ _cuma_ ukiran batu."

Itu dia, jawaban yang membuat si berengsek merasakan napasnya tertahan dengan menyakitkan. Tapi si lelaki buron sudah berjalan pergi. "Hei itu—"

"Berbincang denganmu membuatku yakin dengan yang satu itu."

"—apa yang, ah…sudahlah." Si berengsek menelan kembali kalimatnya. Sepasang matanya hanya menatap si lelaki buron yang kembali berjalan. Kali ini benar-benar tidak berhenti lagi sampai menghilang di batas pandangnya. Sementara si lelaki berengsek itu tertawa muram.

 _Sakata Gintoki bukan sekadar ukiran batu—ya, ya, benar. Memang_ harusnya _begitu._

 **.**

Setelah si lelaki buron itu pergi dari areal pemakaman—dan bahkan lama setelahnya, ia tetap berdiri di sana. Lucu sekali. Padahal ia yang berkata sudah _akan_ pulang. Tapi pada kenyataannya, sampai si lelaki buron sudah pergi dan ia masih di sana, berdiri mematung dengan perasaan yang masih muram.

Si berengsek itu— _oh_ _benar sekali dirinya memang cuma orang berengsek!_ —memaku pandangannya pada nisan-yang-terukir-sebuah-nama-samurai-bodoh-sialan seakan tidak ada lagi pemandangan lainnya yang menarik. Tentu saja, nisan itu bukannya menarik—Demi Tuhan, siapa orang terkutuk yang mengukir nama samurai bodoh itu di sana? Bahkan si berengsek itu bersumpah dalam hati kalau dia menemukan pelaku dari pemakaman ini, dia akan menumpas semuanya—oh tidak, tidak, dia akan bertanya apakah _benar_ orang yang dikremasi dan _makam_ ini adalah milik si samurai bodoh itu. Ya, ya, benar sekali, dia akan menanyakan perihal itu dulu nanti.

Tapi waktu selanjutnya, pandangannya berubah lebih muram. _Benar, kau memang cuma orang bodoh. Kau meninggalkan Edo dan segala kehancurannya dan ya, kau sangat bodoh sampai meninggalkan si bocah China dan si bocah kacamata di tempat yang mengerikan ini._ Demi apa pun, sekarang dia benar-benar ingin memukuli nisan sialan itu sampai hancur. Tapi toh itu tidak dilakukannya juga. _Lucu sekali, bahkan aku sendiri frustrasi melihat kota ini hancur. Dan kau—ah, entah apa yang sedang kaulakukan._

Si berengsek itu berdecak keras. _Ah, sial. Sial. Sial. Sial._

Kedua matanya terkatup. _Dan walau aku yakin kau belum mati…mengapa aku belum juga menemukanmu_?

Ketika kelopak matanya membuka, dilihatnya salju jatuh dan membentur nisan di hadapannya. Dia langsung terperanjat begitu merasakan pipi kirinya terantuk sesuatu yang dingin ketika menengadahkan kepalanya. Oh benar, salju sudah turun lagi.

"Ayo kembali." Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di antara salju yang turun. "Ada pertemuan."

Ketika kepalanya bergerak ke samping, didapatinya orang yang pernah menjadi rekannya di kepolisian dulu. Ia hanya membalas singkat, "Untuk?"

"Membahas ini-itu dan sebagainya," jawab si sadis mantan kapten divisi satu ketika mereka masih menjadi anggota kepolisian. Tetapi karena tidak mendapat respons dari lawan bicaranya, ia menambahkan, "Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dan dibahas di sana."

"Di antaranya?"

Si sadis itu mendecih, jelas tidak suka dengan percakapan ini. Mengingat bahwa yang diajak bicara juga mantan anggota kepolisian, ia melanjutkan lagi, "Mengurus Edo, membersihkan wabah penyakit, dan semacamnya."

Dahi si lelaki lawan bicaranya berkerut-kerut. "Kupikir kita _bukan lagi_ anggota kepolisian."

"Memang bukan," sahut si sadis itu cepat. "Tapi kita _mantan kepolisian_ Edo. Dan bukannya sudah seharusnya _tugas kita_ menghentikan berbagai macam kekacauan ini? Lagi pula, kita masih bisa melakukan banyak hal."

"Ada hubungannya dengan orang ini?"

Tatapan si sadis tertuju ke arah yang ditunjuk si berengsek mantan wakil komandan di kepolisian dulu. Si sadis mengerjapkan matanya. "Orang ini—oh, _danna_ , ya, ya, ada."

"Kalau begitu, baiklah." Si berengsek itu setuju dengan cepat. "Dan apa, apa yang akan dibahas—di antaranya tentang ini, maksudku."

"Kalau maksudmu tentang _danna,_ ada banyak. Kita bisa menyelidiki status kehilangannya atau yang lainnya juga, kalau itu yang kaumau."

Si berengsek itu mengangguk-angguk. "Benar. Dia _pasti_ masih hidup."

Jawaban samar diberikan lawan bicara, "Mungkin."

"Oh, tentu saja. Dan kita aku mencarinya—aku, ya, ya, itu _aku_. _Aku_ akan mencarinya. Kalau dia dicari dia _pasti_ akan ketemu dan bukan _di_ _sini_ —sama sekali bukan."

Si sadis mengacuhkan gumaman si berengsek itu. Kalau tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini; Edo yang hancur, samurai bodoh pendiri Yorozuya yang dikatakan sudah meninggal—dan sudah ada makamnya pula, dan segala macam kerusakan yang lainnya, si sadis itu pasti sudah melayangkan beberapa percobaan pembunuhan pada si berengsek itu. Walau waktu sudah berlalu dan mereka bukan lagi anggota kepolisan, keinginan untuk membasmi orang berengsek mantan wakil komandan itu masih ada—bahkan sampai sekarang. Lagi pula dia memiliki banyak alasan untuk melakukannya.

Keduanya diam sembari berjalan meninggalkan areal pemakaman. Tapi si berengsek itu masih penasaran. "Menurutmu…yang tadi itu…makam siapa?"

Dan si sadis itu menjawab cepat, "Itu _hanya_ makam, bukan sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan."

"Benar. Kau _mungkin_ benar," gumam si berengsek itu curiga. Mungkin saja sebelum bertemu dengannya si sadis itu sudah bertemu dengan si buronan itu. Mungkin saja, kan, si buron itu sudah menyuruh si sadis menjawab begitu kalau-kalau ia menanyakan hal serupa?

"Jangan menatapku begitu," sergah si sadis keras.

Si berengsek itu mengerjapkan mata. _Oh, ya, benar. Mungkin saja dia tidak bertemu si buron itu._

Mungkin seharusnya si berengsek itu tidak terlalu memikirkan makam siapa itu dan apa pun yang ada di dalam makam itu—entah ternyata kosong atau apa pun itu. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan si buron dan si sadis, itu hanya makam. Dan sejujurnya, si berengsek itu sudah mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri. Si berengsek itu menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

Salju turun dengan lebat. Dan semuanya putih. Benar-benar hanya ada salju di mana-mana.

 _Tapi tetap saja,_

 _mengapa makam itu memiliki namamu?_

 _Dan kalau itu benar bukan milikmu,_

 _di belahan dunia sebelah mana kau berada sekarang, Gintoki?_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

Keterangan:

(*) _shoji:_ pintu geser tradisional Jepang

(**) _agejo:_ _literally means_ kupu-kupu malam

Catatan:

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada Rindang dan Dhani selaku penyelenggara Takabur ini. Dan buat Dhani, selaku PJ sektor satu, terima kasih karena rela saya recoki tapi dengan begitu baik hatinya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan saya. Terima kasih lagi untuk kalian berdua!

Seperti yang dilakukan misaki pada draf _starting wave_ -nya, saya juga tidak mengungkapkan siapa saja karakter yang ikut andil di sini (dan bahkan tidak menyebutkannya di kotak yang tersedia). Karenanya, saya juga mencoba menekankan yang kiranya dapat menggambarkan mereka dengan jelas. Tapi mungkin saja ternyata tidak. Kalau begitu, kalian boleh menganggapnya sebagai siapa saja.

Untuk misaki, saya minta maaf karena sudah mengutak-atik beberapa bagian hasil tulisanmu, menambah karakter, penggambaran karakter yang mungkin jadi berbeda, dan maaf soal alur-dan- _ending_ -yang-apalah-itu. Tapi semoga tetap bisa dinikmati.

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik.

Salam,

Nairel Raslain.


End file.
